Never, Never After
by Perfuckion
Summary: What if a fairytale princess ended up in the Angelverse? Crossover Angel/Enchanted, spoiler warning


**Title: **Never, Never After

**Author:**Danielle Parker

**Rating:** K 

**Genre:** Humour, Crossover, Romance

**Summary:** I just finished watching Disney's _Enchanted_ (where a fairytale princess ends up in New York City). I thought to myself, well, what if a fairytale princess ended up in the Angelverse? Giselle is sent to a world where there are no happy-ever-afters by Prince Edward's evil stepmother, Queen Narissa. This world happens to be filled with "vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness." She runs into Angel, in Los Angeles, and crazy things ensue. [Spoiler warning for _Enchanted_

**Author's Note:** I do not own the rights to Giselle or any other from_Enchanted_, Disney does. I do not own the characters from _Angel_because the all-great Joss Whedon does.I'm just a fan! I swear! Please read and review!

**Chapter One: Into the Woods, She Went**

Giselle landed with a thud in cold darkness, glitter falling on her and her extravagant, white wedding gown. Moments before, she was standing by the well with a quite old woman. She wished for a happy ever after, but oh no she fell! She was to marry the most handsome prince of all Andalasia, yet where was she now? Edward would be so worried…

"Oh…" Her soft, feminine voice broke the silence as she stared upon her hands in the small stream of light beneath her. Giselle looked so different, but could not place a finger on it. Was it her colour? She frowned as she continued to study her hands until finally the light caught her eye. Then, she noticed it was a lid of some sort. Perhaps there will be enough time to meet Edward at the altar.

She lifted the lid and climbed through. She found herself in the middle of a paved road while strange objects with wheels passed her at high speeds. Perhaps they were carriages, but where were the horses to pull them? Giselle decided this was the least of her problems. She was in a different place!

"Oh dear…"Her voice wavered gently amongst the honking beasts that zoomed past her at speeds faster than horse carriages. She stood up and hurried to the side of the paved road where people walked hurriedly. She held up her dress slightly, and tried desperately to get someone's attention. She kept a smile on her face though, as she was a pleasant and polite girl. Surely, someone would help!

"Excuse me! Pardon me! You see, I do not know where I am. Could any…Oh pardon me! Could any one help me get back to my Prince?"

"What the Hell, lady! Your dress is taking up the sidewalk!" A little person shouted as he was caught in her dress. Giselle clasped her hands in front of her and let out a sigh of relief. Finally, there was a familiar face.

"Grumpy!"

"What's wrong with you?" He shook his head at her and walked on.

She put her hands at her side and turned down an alleyway where there were no more people. She let out a sigh and stood there. She wondered why everyone was so rude.No one, except the villains, was mean in Andalasia. "No use sulking! I must keep my chin up, back straight, and keep smiling!" She said bravely and began to walk on. She had to find a way back. It was minutes later when she found out she was not alone.

"Hello, Cinderella, don't you look pretty."

Giselle jumped at the voice, startled. She turned and looked at the man behind her—or was it? He had quite the wrinkles over his face, and his eyes shone a bright yellow. She grinned and clasped her hands in front of her. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight as she answered, "Oh, I'm not Cinderella, but thank you, kind sir! Oh, could you help me? I am lost, and I cannot seem to find my home. You see, I am to marry a handsome prince named Edward. Oh, could you show me the way to the castle?"

He laughed, "Sure, I'll help you. You need to help me first though. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in days,"He negotiated with a sly smirk that sent chills up Giselle's spine.

"Oh, but I do not have food on me, sir." Giselle responded as she began to back away from the man. She did not like his glare. "My, what great eyes you have." She said.

"The better to see you, my dear," He said as he advanced toward her, his nose flaring at the scent of fear. He flashed his sharp, pointed canines as her.

Giselle let out a squeak, clasping her hand over her mouth. "What large teeth you have!" She backed into a wall. He had her cornered.

"The better to eat you, my dear," He laughed coldly. He drew nearer to the poor girl, paralyzed with fear. He opened his mouth, and she turned her head to the side as she closed her eyes tightly. He was inches from her neck, when someone drew the monster away from her. Giselle slid down the wall, shaking. She watched as a tall, brown-haired knight, carrying a sword, fought the beast.

"That's not a way to treat a lady," Angel hissed as he threw the vampire against a wall in one easy, swift motion. Before the vampire could retaliate, he kicked him in the stomach. It did not take him long thereafter to cut off the vampire's head with his sword. The vampire exploded into dust.

Angel turned around and looked at the victim. He arched an eyebrow at her dress. She must have been at a costume party, he reasoned. He outstretched his hand to help her up, and she took it gratefully. "Are you all right?" He asked her.

"Oh, thank you so much, brave knight!" Giselle glanced around frightened, but she tried to remain composed.

"Me? I'm a brave knight?" Angel laughed at her, "I've never heard that one before." She was quite the whimsical girl.

She arched an eyebrow at him, but a smile returned to her face. "You are not a knight? Well, sir, you have the courage and skill as one. I must express my appreciation for saving my life, but I have nothing to give…" She hesitated and took off her tiara and passed it to him, "A token of my gratitude, Sir… What is your name?"

"Angel," He remarked, "Look, you better get off the streets. It's not safe at night. Do you have somewhere to go? Where do you live?"

"Andalasia, but this is not it." Giselle sighed and sat pretty on the floor with her hands folded in front of her. "This place is scary and people are not very nice."

"Welcome to Los Angeles," Angel said sarcastically.

Giselle looked up at him with wide eyes and said, "Thank you!" She went on to tell him her situation, "You are the first person to show me kindness in this frightful town. You see, I must go back to Andalasia, because Prince Edward is waiting for me at his castle. We are to be wed today!"

Angel did not know if she was crazy or just acting, but something was not right. She was too polite, too sweet, and too perfect. He put his hand behind his head, and stared at her quizzically. Why did he find this so unusual? He battled beasts before and travelled to other dimensions, but this was something unheard of. It had to be a joke. He put his sword into its sheath on his back. He began to walk away, speechless and a bit pissed off.

"Can you help me?" She said quietly as she stood up.

Angel turned around and groaned. He stared at Giselle, and his sympathy for her got the best of him. He nodded and began walking. "Follow me," He instructed.

Angel was here to 'help the helpless,' after all.


End file.
